A Mans Thoughts and Regrets
by StevenxRuby
Summary: Steven s thoughts about regretting taking Ruby as his scout, about his feeling for the young male and about Ruby being Wallace s apprentice. A/N: Might add about Ruby s thoughts and/or Wallace s. T for safety
1. Steven Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: The P.O.V. Changes, the first Part would be Stevens and the Second part would be Normal Point of view. I hope no one gets Confused. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Man`s Thoughts and Regrets<br>**

I regretted my principles and rules. I regretted telling the truth. If I have lied to you in the beginning you could have been my scout, if not at least someone near me. But in the end you ended up being the apprentice of my best friend. He taught you and was always with you. You two have become so close to each other, while we still hardly know each other. Now I regret everything, I regret not having you.

The first time I met you in granite cave, I thought that you were just some trainer that was lost and so I saved you from the Mawile. I didn`t see you face but when I finally looked at you and saw your scarlet red eyes, I was captivated, they were like rubies, very rare stones. When you took pictures of your evolving Pokemon and disregarded your safety, I thought of you as a silly boy, but when I saw your pride for your Pokemon, your eyes shining with such intensity, I thought they were beautiful. I lied when I agreed that you know nothing about battling, for when you commanded your Pokemon I saw Power, I was drawn to that power, the power in your eyes.

When I grabbed your arm I really didn`t want to let go. I was so captivated by your beautiful eyes, those beautiful rubies, so rare and true. You may lie but in your eyes I could see the truth, your inner beauty, even though you`re already beautiful outside. When I asked for your age I was disappointed, you were too young and it was too dangerous. I could have lied but I couldn`t, even when it was too tempting I couldn`t risk you getting hurt. So I told you the truth that if you were sixteen I would recruit you and bid my farewell and left.

During the days I was getting ready for the time the two legendary Pokemon would awaken I thought of you, your beautiful scarlet eyes, the intensity, pride and power in those beautiful rubies. I was attracted to them like a magnet but slowly it wasn`t just the eyes, but to you, you as a person. I remember the way you felt when I held you, the warm; I remember those rubies that are your eyes and the pride on your voice. But I also saw the sadness and darkness that would impure your ruby like eyes. It saddens me but I know there is something weighing you down. We are the same, you and I, something is also weighing down my heart, My responsibilities as Champion, My responsibilities as the son of the Devon Corporation`s Chairman, and lastly as a Man in love with another man.

Yes I would call it love for slowly I always think of you, your well-being, your past, your future and even if we have a chance. I worry constantly for you; at night as I gaze at the firestone in my hand I would remember you. Why? Because they remind me of the fire in your eyes and the fire in my heart, the fire that made me love you. But this firestone isn`t as beautiful as those rubies which are your eyes, the rarest and most valuable stones I have ever seen.

My resolved became firm, I had to protect Hoenn, for everyone especially you. I could not let you die, I would rather end my life and see you lifeless, the rubies that would shine would grow dull and I would not have that. I was nervous but I was willing, I know controlling the three Regis would ultimately end my life but if your happiness and life was the reward for my death, then so be it. I have gotten ready, I gave Wallace the Champion cloak, for he was the rightful owner and I know someone was needed to protect Hoenn and it was the Champion`s duty to do also that. In those times I was hoping to see you, even just one last time, I wanted to see your Ruby like eyes and tell you how much I feel.

To my shock I saw you again and this time you were actually within this game of life and death. I was so worried, who would have known that you would play a big part in this game. The game I wanted to protect you from. The game that might end your life, the thing I ever dreaded. I watched as you tried to stop the two legendries, It pained me to watch you in pain, it scared me to watch you get thrown around and it frightened me that I might lose you.

In the end everything ended well, Rayquaza ended everything the legendries returned to where they came. Thanks to Norman, your father everything ended. I was relieved for at least one last time I could see your Ruby eyes but alas the last time I saw them, they were in pain for Norman was dying. The last thing I heard was you calling out to your father before everything went dark.

When I awake I was shocked to be alive, for I knew I would have been dead. I looked around and found myself in a bed, I noted a few more lumps resting but I was drawn to one right near mine. I flexed my hands and pinched my face, yes I was alive. I heard and gasp and the next thing I knew I was tackled by my friend and new Champion Wallace. He had tears in his eyes and was smiling, saying how worried he was and how stupidly reckless. I laughed whole heartedly and apologized. As I looked at him I frowned, he was bandaged up and his arm was held in a cast. I asked him what happened and he told me, you saved Hoenn, you save lives of many but most of all you restored my life.

After a check-up and argument with Wallace, he finally allowed me to walk around and the bed I was drawn too was actually yours. I smiled at your sleeping face, you were so cute, how I longed to see you open your eyes to reveal the rubies I`m obsessed over. Then my eyes widened, your eye twitched. I alerted everyone and a few more minutes we greeted you. I was so happy to see your beautiful eyes, I loved your eyes as much as I love you, I love all of you, I was drawn to you, I would give anything to have you in my arms, I swear I would sacrifice anything.

You asked for the time, but I paid it no heed, my heart was so alive when I finally saw you again, so alive and full of life. But then that instant it was shattered when you called Wallace 'Master'. My heart fell and I felt so much jealousy but I seethed it and put on a fake mask. I couldn`t let you know, not now, I don`t want to ruin anything, especially now that I see it, the adoration you have for Wallace. I know you`ll never admire me like that, for Wallace is the person you want to be, your idol, he who has won so many competition just as you are aiming for. He is a lot better than me, a Rich man who could have anything he wanted but instead was stuck in caves looking for Stones.

Until this day I regret everything. Sure there are days when we are together and I learn little about you, but mostly you are with either Sapphire or Wallace, two people who are closer to you than me. Sometimes I see that Sapphire likes you more than a friend and sometimes I see your adoration for Wallace and sometimes I see the pride Wallace`s have for his student. I know you only saw me as a friend, if not someone who has save you once. I wanted to be closer to you, I wanted you to Love me as much as I love you. It was painful but I hid my pain from you, for I don`t want those beautiful gems to be filled with worry. I want you happy and if I would suffer for it then I don`t care anymore.

Ruby, you are the only Gem that I hold so dear and close to my heart, you are the rarest and most Valuable treasure I found and so I would treasure you and protect you. Oh Ruby, I love you, I love you so much. I want to tell you but I couldn`t, but still I wish to tell you how much I love you-.

* * *

><p>"Steven?"<p>

Steven Stone was shocked out of his reverie when he heard Ruby call his name. He slowly collected himself, he remembered that he was in Slateport, enjoy a rare time he had with Ruby and Wallace. He recalled that Wallace joined the Pokemon contest and Ruby went to watch while he decided to sit near the beach and get lost with his thoughts. He looked at the Scarlet eyes boy, the boy he loved so much. He gave him a smile as he stood and offered his hand.

"Well? Is the contest over already? If you want we could get some ice cream, my treat." His smile grew as the child took his hand.

"About that Wallace asked me to get you, he wanted to know what Ice cream you wanted." The child said as he pulled the former champion along.

He felt a pang in his chest but he ignored it and favour of talking to the one he loved the most. "Ah! I see, why is he buying? Did he win again?" he asked chuckling good-heartedly.

Ruby smiled and Steven felt his heart shatter when he saw how those eyes he loved so much burn with adoration at the mention of his Mentor.

"Yeah! He won! Man I hope I could be as successful as he is! I mean he just keeps on winning!"

Steven chuckled but inside he felt like dead, he smiled and dared ask, "You idolize him don`t you." The answer broke his heart even more.

"Of course! He`s the best! I mean he`s real awesome! I don`t know anyone else as strong and successful as he is!" the child beamed unaware of how much he is hurting the man he is pulling along.

Steven felt his heart crumbling, he knew that the child would never look at him the child would never see him the way he saw him, the child will never regard him as perfect or flawless as his master Wallace, he`ll only see him as a friend, as the person who saved him once. He bit his lip and did some calming breathes to stop the tears.

"There you are!" He heard Wallace call out as they approach. "So Steven what Ice cream would you like?"

Steven smiled, "Vanilla will do." He accepted the cold treat and followed the two towards a nearby bench.

"So Steven what will you be doing?" Ruby asked, "Will you be traveling again soon?"

Steven smiled and answered, "Yes I wanted to go to Mt. Ember in the Kanto Region. There`s a stone I`m searching for."

Wallace frowned, "You were there last week, don`t tell me it was the same stone you are looking for."

Steven smiled sadly, "sadly it is the same Stone, it`s very rare."

Ruby smiled encouragingly, "I`m sure you`ll find it!" then he smiled proudly, "Wallace is going to take me to Sinnoh to watch contest there! I`m so excited!"

"I`m sure you are Ruby." Wallace smiled as he patted his apprentice`s head.

Steven watched them interact, his heart breaking even more. How he wished he would exchange places with Wallace. The ruby he was looking for in Mt. Ember isn`t as Valuable as his Ruby, the Gem of his life. He would give anything for the Child`s happiness, he would willingly sacrifice his life, that`s how Valuable Ruby is to him. He regretted not taking Ruby as his scout, and Now Wallace has him as his apprentice and he feels like he`s father away from the boy ever before. He smiled sadly as he finished his ice cream. His heart already shattered into a million of pieces.

The Ruby he`s searching for in Mt. Ember would never be as Precious, as Valuable, as Rare as his _**Ruby**_.

* * *

><p>AN: Now you must be wondering why is there a Ruby in Mt. Ember, well I've read something that you could find a Ruby and FireRed and LeafGreen in Mt. Ember and given to Celio for the rainbow pass if the Sapphire is also given to him and then Trade between Ruby and Sapphire would be allowed.

Sad No? I`m so sorry I couldn`t help myself! I was reading Sad Tensaishipping/Isshishipping AND This suddenly entered my mind. This was my first Fanfic so please go easy on the reviews and please no Flames! Have mercy!

By The way might post Ruby`s thoughts as well or maybe even Wallace`s. But don`t get too Hopeful I`m trying to find inspiration.

(Edited: April 8 2012 (A/N: Tried to fix the mistakes pointed out anyway thanks for pointing them out))


	2. Ruby

A/N: Thanks for all those that reviewed in the previous chapter. Sorry about the mistakes...some are connected to the reason that I uploaded the unedited file and some are not...especially the capitalization.

Anyway for this chapter since it`s Ruby`s point of view the grammar might be informal and there might be light swearing...(like using Damn...or Darn or Hell) but I won`t use the heavy ones. So when are sentences that seem incorrect well they are meant to be that way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p><strong>A Man`s Thoughts and Regrets<strong>

If there was something I ever regretted it is being a coward. I mean I may be the hero of Hoenn - or whatever they put it - but I`m still just a child. I still have my fears, insecurities and weakness, I`m not as brave as you or am I as selfless as you. You are the embodiment of beauty, not only are you beautiful on the outside but you are beautiful on the inside. You sacrificed yourself for all of Hoenn and don`t ask anything in return, you saved me even though you don`t even know who I `am. You are beautiful unlike me,you are perfect unlike me.

The first time we met was in Granite cave. I was almost eaten by a Mawile but you save me. I didn't see your face at first but when I finally saw your face I swear I saw beauty. From you beautiful silk like blue hair, to you sparkling blue eyes, to your smooth skin, and to your perfectly sculpted body, everything about you is beautiful. Your speech, your gestures, your posture, your expressions are all perfect. The sheer power that you have shown me was so breath taking. Everything about you was just so perfect and beautiful and slowly I found myself attracted to you, infatuated, but most of all in love with you.

When you gripped my arm as we were about to part I swore I felt my heart skip a beat. Your beautiful eyes focused on mine, all I could do was stutter as my scarlet eyes met your aqua ones. You asked for my age and I answered, sadly I was still eleven and you needed someone who was sixteen. You needed a partner that would help you stop the two forces threatening Hoenn, I didn`t understand at first but slowly I did. I lied when I said I couldn't battle, it`s because I became alone because of battling and I don`t want you to also hate me because of it, so I lied. And when you left and as I watched you leave I decided to put it all behind me, but there was something, something I never realized would slowly grow, and that was infatuation which grew into love.

When I met Sapphire again she was so angry, she thought I got buried but you saved me and so I boasted about meeting you. You were so awesome and I couldn`t help it but her reaction wasn`t what I expected and demanded that I tell her where you went, and so I pointed to the Horizon, in which I wasn`t sure was the right direction and we gave chance. I felt something twist inside me when she wanted to see you, something that was slowly infuriating me. When she was scolding me about me being a coordinator that was the icing on the cake and I insulted her about being a barbarian. And that`s when I first encounter the two forces you were talking about. She got so mad at me that she threw me into an abandoned ship, from there I met two pranksters, which were Minun and Plusle then I met team magma. We managed to escape but they got what they wanted but at least we were unharmed and from then on I kept bumping into team Magma

During my journey I met a few people, people I liked, people who helped me, but you were different. For some reason at night as I stared at the night sky I would remember you. I don`t know why but I was slowly drawn to you, not because of your physical attribute, hell I know you`re beautiful, or as girls call it Hot, but really when I would replay our encounter all I could see was you, your face, your beauty and how selfless you were to save someone you hardly know. I could still remember how warm you were when you held me, I could still see that power you`ve shown me, you showed me how powerful you and your Pokemon were, you showed me your bravery, you showed me your determinations but most of all you showed me you, you as a person.

During one of my contest I met my Master Wallace, I never knew he was your friend all I knew of my master was that he was amazing at contest and so I begged him to take me as his apprentice. But as I did I remembered you, about you wanting me to be your scout but I just ignored this longing feeling in my heart for I told myself, I have to win, I have to win this bet. During that time I was reunited with Sapphire and then she found out my secret, she got mad and then started spewing thing about saving Hoenn. I remembered you all of a sudden but I erased that image and told her I was not interested. I was selfish, I know but most of all I was afraid, I was afraid to be alone if I partake in this quest, what if I scared away everyone because I`m a brute in battle, Then I would be alone again, what if you saw me and then saw me as the freak for which I 'am.

In the end I ended up joining this damn mission, why the sudden change of plans? Why was I suddenly selflessly sacrificing myself? One reason was because I scared Mimi away and realized my mistakes but the most important reason was that I saw how everyone was working hard, working hard to defeat those darn Organizations. I know you must be working hard as well. By then when I think of you this uncertain feeling starts to run amok in my heart. I don`t know, I never knew it was worry, I was worrying about you.

The next I saw you was while we were training in Mirage Island. Grandmaster Juan let us watch what was happening to the battle, to Hoenn and then I saw you, with my master. And that`s when I found out you were the champion. The sudden feeling of longing was pulling through my chest at that time but a resolution was also made. When I saw you that time, I knew then that I have to defeat these monsters. Why? I have no idea, but Arceus be damned I knew I had to defeat them, when I saw you that time that decision was developed, and I swore to see it through. I trained hard, knowing you were also doing your best. I did my best knowing you also did your best. I wanted to save Hoenn knowing you also wanted to save Hoenn. I want to protect you but I have no idea why.

While returning Sapphire told me that she liked me, then I saw your face. I don`t know, I told her nonetheless that I liked her too. But as I told her so something was pulling through my heart, I felt guilty, but why? Why did I feel like I betrayed you? I mean I liked her as a friend, we`re friends so I should like her as well right? But then why did I feel like I wasn`t supposed to say those words to her? I ignored these feelings and locked her in masters car, I needed to protect her, she was my childhood friend and I can`t let her get hurt. I had to finish this quickly, I can`t let you get hurt as well.

Finally it was all over, thanks to my dad. You were unharmed, I was happy; you were safe I was ecstatic. But then my father was unresponsive as I called out to him I heard master call out your name and as I glimpsed at you, you collapsed. I wanted to run to you, but I couldn`t leave my father. But as I listened to my master, I heard him say you were dead, I felt my heart shatter, and it was painful. And at that time I realized, I've come to love you. As I looked at all the sacrifices made all I counted was my Father, Marge and You. I can`t let you die. I love you.

And so as I made sure that Archie and Maxie were trapped I used my last Pokemon, the pokemon that I captured in Johto, Celebi. Everything went bright and then it went dark. I don`t know how long I was out. Everything was dark, I couldn`t move my limbs but I regretted nothing, if I were to die at least I died saving the Whole Region, saving the region you desperately tried to save and I`d be damned if It didn`t work, because even if I didn`t protect you at least I made sure your work wasn`t in vain.

During that eternal darkness I felt a familiar presence. I don`t know who but it was very familiar. I felt my heart skip a beat, almost like when I think of you. I felt then that I should open my eyes. And when I did I was greeted by everyone, but what made me even happier was being greeted by the sight of you, healthy and alive. I was so thankful to that Pokemon, because it save you, It save you, the person I love the most. I was so happy and I would have been ever happier if I won the bet and then that`s when it hit me. The bet, I ran to my master and asked him if a contest could be arranged. I was ecstatic when he said it could be, but it fell when I took a glimpse of you, for some reason when I looked at you, you looked sad, But why? Everything was alright now. I felt something in my chest, it was slightly painful. I knew then that I could never let you feel that way again, whatever it was I would make you forget it.

There were the rare times we are together. When I look at you I felt disappointed, disappointed in myself. Why? Because even if you hide it something is bothering you, I could see it in your eyes. You may smile and laugh but sometimes I see something spark within your eyes, sadness, regret and another I could not place. They were brief but I saw them. I wanted to ask you what was wrong but you might see me as a child snooping in to your business or worst you may smile at me with those fake smiles and tell me it was nothing, and I don`t need to worry. Why was that bad? Because it was like being rejected, it was a form of rejection and I could not face it.

And so therefore I never told you how I felt. I don`t want you tell me that I was mistaken, that I`m still a child but that`s not all. I`m a selfish child and you are a selfless person. I hate pokemon battles and you were a champion. I knew nothing on stones and you knew everything. I`m a child and you are an adult. You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw and I was an ugly speck in the ground.

You could have any woman you wanted, and that pained me. Not only were you the son of Chairman Stone but you were also beautiful, strong, and selfless. It still surprises me that you are single, but being as how selfish I 'am I sometimes prayed that you`d look at me but I knew that would never come so I never tried. But I`d be damned if I didn`t try to make you happy. Sometimes I`d succeed, I would see you smile without those emotions in your eyes. It made me happy, sometimes I`d see something spark in your eyes, something that would give me hope, I could not place the emotion but it made my heart skip a beat and my face flush. I was not sure, could it be fondness? Adoration?

Love?

No that couldn`t be, I`m just a child and you`re an adult, I`m sure it`s just fondness, Like how a brother to his younger sibling. I may be negative but I`m not I`m being rational, I mean why would you like me? I`m just a child, someone you saved in Granite cave, someone you hardly knew.

Sometimes I regret being a coward, why? Because if I wasn`t afraid of showing my true strength it might have never ended that way, you know what I meant, you would have never died once. I don`t want that to happen to you again. I would be crushed if you were to die and so this time I would be afraid, I don`t care if you would fear me like how Sapphire did. All I know is I`m supposed to make sure you are safe and alive, I`m afraid to see those lifeless eyes again, I`m afraid of losing you, but sadly there was another reason, I'm afraid of asking you what was bothering you, why? I`m afraid of you smiling at me and just telling me that it was nothing, it`s a form of rejection, to me that is and I don`t want you to reject me. But if there was one thing I never regretted it was hiding my feelings, because I don`t want to break this connection we have, whatever it is.

Steven if only you knew how much I love you and how painful it is. I would gladly turn back on my principles about fighting and battling if it were to keep you safe. I would even gladly forget about Pokemon Contest for you. I would do anything for you, to make you happy. I love you so much and I would do anything for you, for your smiles, for your happiness. That`s how much I love you Steven if only you knew-.

* * *

><p>"Ruby?"<p>

Ruby snapped from where his head was bowed. He didn`t realize that the contest was over until his master called his attention. It took him a while to remember that he was in Slateport with Wallace and Steven, the latter was outside waiting for them. He didn't realize he spaced out. His master was just watching him patiently. Ruby smiled at him and stood.

"Sorry I had a lot in though," Said the Boy, "So you won didn't you?"

Ruby noticed his master`s hesitation but he smiled nonetheless, "Of course Ruby." He patted the boy`s head, "Why don`t you call Steven for some celebratory ice cream, hmm?"

Ruby smiled and ran off to find the man he loved so much. He was slightly excited to see the Stone getter, he loved looking into the man`s eyes, they hold so much emotions but sometimes they were too painful to look at. He frowned slightly when he saw the man, deep in thought with a pensive look. The boy hid his frown and carefully called the man`s attention.

"Steven?"

Steven looked shocked, his eyes widened and he took a while to compose himself. He looked cute when he was slightly dazed and recollecting himself. Ruby smiled a little, he liked how Steven could act so cute and he wasn`t even aware of it. Ruby`s heart skipped a beat when said man offered him a smile as he stood and the offered his hand.

"Well? Is the contest over already?" Ruby could only nod and Steven smiled "If you want we could get some ice cream, my treat."

Ruby took his hand and hoped that the man would not notice his blush. "About that Wallace asked me to get you; he wanted to know what Ice cream you wanted." He said as he pulled the former champion along.

He felt a pang on his chest when he saw the sudden sadness spark in the champion`s eye but as usual it would disappear as soon as it showed.

"Ah! I see. why is he buying? Did he win again?" The man chuckled.

It was no secret that Ruby admired his master. He was his idol and so with all his enthusiasm he replied, "Yeah! He won! Man I hope I could be as successful as he is! I mean he just keeps on winning!"

But he was disappointed in himself yet again when he saw Steven`s face, No not his face but his eyes, they dulled into depression. It pained the boy to see him that way but he was too afraid to ask what the problem was. Even if the man chuckled he could still tell it was just to cover his true emotion. He knew it all too well.

He smiled and asked, "You idolized him don`t you?"

Ruby beamed, he hoped that maybe his enthusiasm would help lighten the mood and so he replied, "Of course! He`s the best! I mean he`s real awesome! I don`t know anyone else as strong and successful as he is!"

He felt his heart shatter when he saw those emotions yet again sadness, regret and that other one I could never seem to place. I was failing miserable with my mission. He was failure; he could never seem to make the man happy. He was the embodiment of beauty as Ruby likes to think and he was nothing. He was not fit for someone as perfect as Steven Stone, he couldn`t even make the man happy. And Steven deserves someone equally as perfect.

"There you are!" He heard his Master and then he realized that they were close. "So Steven what Ice cream would you like?"

Steven smiled, "Vanilla will do." And accepted the treat as Ruby walked to a nearby bench with the two in tow.

"So Steven what will you be doing?" Ruby asked, "Will you be travelling again soon?"

Steven smiled and answered, "Yes I wanted to go to Mt. Ember in the Kanto Region. There`s a stone I`m searching for."

Wallace frowned, "You were there last week, don`t tell me it was the same stone you are looking for."

Steven smiled sadly, "sadly it is the same Stone, it`s very rare."

Ruby smiled encouragingly, "I`m sure you`ll find it!" then he smiled proudly, "Wallace is going to take me to Sinnoh to watch contest there! I`m so excited!"

"I`m sure you are Ruby." Wallace smiled as he patted his apprentice`s head.

Ruby took a glimpse at Steven felt his heart clench painfully. He was smiling but the child could see the hidden emotions. It pained the child to see that mask, he wanted to shatter it. He wanted to man to tell him everything and so that way he can do something about it but he was a coward, he was afraid to be rejected and to Ruby that was rejection. He regretted being a coward, he was too afraid to ask the man what was weighing him down. He could see the sadness in his smile. Ruby's already shattered heart seemed to have shattered even more.

Whatever it takes he`s going to find a way to make the man happy, whatever the cost, because for Ruby who do not find stones Valuable even in the slightest at least found one stone to treasure and that was _**Steven Stone**__._

* * *

><p>AN: Now most of you must wondering that is this was a one-sided love or not. Well to me it sorta is…in a sense anyway. So yeah, when I first written Steven`s part I felt as if…I should add a sequel and yeah this is it. I don`t know I can`t bear the thought of a one-sided love between my most favourite pairing although cute but sadly I couldn`t.

So you must be wondering if I ever planned this, sadly no. Then again I didn`t plan on Steven`s as well.

Err…so anyway I might re-write this because it`s very late here and I wanted to see what you`ve think of this chapter because sadly I 'am not content but then again I wasn't content with the other one. Well maybe because I feel like you`ll all only get confused, I don`t know I always feel like my work is confusing so yeah I wanted to know what you all think.

Sorry I forgot to warn everyone that my work is not Betad.

Well anyway reviews are welcome and if there were any problems on the story I apologize, especially if I used wrong capitalization…It`s a bad habit of mine in which is hard to get rid of.

Also please tell me if I should tear it down and rewrite again….I don`t know I feel like doing so but I want your opinions.

By the way thanks again for those that reviewed ^_^

(Edited April 9 2012 (A/N: Again I apologize for my mistakes...Especially on who was The Grandmaster...I never realized it was confusing but I would like to clear out that the Grandmaster was Juan of sootopolis...also I added, changed and removed a few things...hopefully it`s less confusing as before...anyway thank you for those that pointed out my mistakes and again I apologize...hopefully the chapter is alright now...hopefully ))


	3. Wallace

A/N: As Usual I would like to thank those who reviewed and pointed out my mistakes ^_^ I would also like to apologize for the mistakes in my previous chapter...I`m so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

><p><strong>A Man`s Thoughts and Regrets<strong>

Watching the two of them is real painful to see. During the times I have spent with them, slowly I have come to understand and read them, their movements, their voice and their eyes. I know they would secretly look at the other with longing eyes. I know how they try to mask their feelings. I know how they long to hold the other. I know those feelings for Arceus sake I felt that way towards Winona. I know what it feels like to long for the other. But ironically it feels as though these two are denser than water. They could not see that their feelings are returned.

I have come to understand them enough to read them, most especially Steven. Steven has been a friend of mine so I know him best. I could understand him better and see through him. I know when he`s controlling his emotions, I know when he`s sad and I know when he`s in love, and I know that person is Ruby. Ruby on the other hand, even though was my student for only a short while was quite easy to understand. I could read him a little better now that we spent some time together. I know when his smiles are forced, I know when he`s disappointed and I know when he longs for someone and that was Steven.

I noticed Steven`s attraction first. Before I never knew it was towards Ruby but all I knew I felt a change in my friend. I could feel it; I could see it, the love in his eyes, the longing. When he saved me from a Team Magma grunt I swore I felt like something changed and when I saw his eyes I knew, I knew he was in love. I should know what the eyes of a in loved man would, after all I was in love with Winona, even if she rejects me, I knew then I must stay by her side, protect her. The emotions in his eyes speak clearly, he wasn`t just saving Hoenn for everyone, not it was for the safety of the person who stole his heart, the person he loves. I was happy for him, at last he found someone he loves.

It became clear to me who it was during the battle. I was beside my friend as we watched Ruby struggle to control the legendries. I noticed then that Steven would become so tense, so stiff, especially if Ruby looks to be in pain or harmed. His eyes would flicker so many emotions, worry, despair, pain and one I could not place. I asked myself then, has he met Ruby before? I had my suspicions as I watched Steven`s reactions. I knew those were normal emotions to feel during at like that but as I watched Steven I can`t help but feel there was more to it. Something more than just concern for a child, more, something much, much more that reminded me of what I would feel if Winona was in Ruby`s place.

I saw his relief when it was over and that Ruby was alive, a little scratched but alive nonetheless. I saw happiness shining in his blue orbs, as I watched slowly those eyes started to become sad when he saw Ruby`s sad eyes as he calls to his father. It saddens me to see both my student and friend in despair but I was even more depressed when my friend collapsed and it worsen when I found out he was dead. Ruby stiffened as if confused and lost at what to do when he heard me call out to Steven. Everything was moving fast, the next thing I knew Ruby has captured both Archie and Maxie and Ruby had used his last resort, a Celebi, the time travelling Pokemon.

I watched over the two of them as they lay motionless, Steven was alive but unconscious, I don`t know how that happened but I was relieved. When the man opened his eyes I latched to him, he was my closest friend and his death had a great effect on me, but I noticed something strange, his eyes would trail to Ruby`s bed. And when I finally allowed him to walk around he approached that bed first, He watched the boy`s sleeping face for a while. He looked, relieve, happy even. I smiled at him softly, I saw the love in his eyes, and I was happy that he finally found someone to love.

The next instant he was calling everyone, seems that the hero of Hoenn is waking. When Ruby opened his eyes we all greeted and congratulated him. He seemed so relieve as he looked at everyone in the room but I can`t help but noticed his eyes trailing at my friend. I saw something spark in those scarlet eyes, the first thing I saw was relief, then Joy then the last was love. I know those emotions so well, that how I always felt when Winona was safe. I was happy, I hoped that maybe in the future I would see them together, happy and in love.

The next thing I knew Ruby was begging me to arrange his last contest. I agreed and smiled at him, he was so enthusiastic, I was happy I agreed to be his mentor. But the happiness evaporated when I saw his eyes, the eyes that were swimming with happiness was then drained into of sadness and worry. I looked around and I saw the cause. Steven`s eyes were so filled of sadness, disappointment, regret but last of all…

Jealousy

I knew then that I made the champion jealous. And the next thing I knew even if it was almost a year since the incident with the legendries they`ve still hiding their emotions for each other. Steven would sad and jealous when he sees how well I interact with Ruby, he would hide all those emotions, but I know him well, I know him and how to read his eyes, behind those smiles and laughs is a man struggling from a love that he thought he could not have. Ruby on the other hand being the sensitive child that he is would pick up Steven`s distress but find no courage in asking the man his problem, even if I knew him for a short while it was easy to read him, why? They are the same; he would hide his disappointment and self-pity and try to make the man happy. They both hide from each other, their emotions, their longing, and their love.

I want to interfere but I know things like these takes time. I should know, I waited for Winona for a long time. Love is something that could not be rushed; something rushed would not be beautiful. Like how flowers bloom, it may seem slow but in the end it would be such a beautiful specimen. As I watch the two I felt sorry but I knew love would take its course, it`s only a matter of time. I patient man would always be rewarded with great things, so I have to be patient, they have to be patient, for love is always patient.

As much as I want to interfere I know that everything will fall in place soon. I know one day I would be able to see my best friend and student with smiling face, happily holding hands and in love. I can`t wait to see the happiness swimming within their eyes. I can`t wait to see them together, happily in each other`s company. These two are so dear to me, like siblings and I as the older brother could want nothing more than their happiness. I know Steven could take care of Ruby and that Ruby could tolerate Steven. It only takes time, as I said things are not beautiful when rushed, love takes time and that is why love is beautiful.

* * *

><p>Wallace smiled when he saw his student and best friend approaching. His smile slightly faltered when he saw both their eyes, both sad and dull. How he wished he could do something but he knew he couldn`t. It was not his place and that destiny has already planned their course. Smiling again and called out to them.<p>

"There you are!" As they approached even closer he asked, "So Steven what Ice cream would you like?"

Steven smiled, "Vanilla will do." he accepted the treat as they followed Ruby to a nearby bench.

"So Steven what will you be doing?" Ruby asked, "Will you be travelling again soon?"

Steven smiled and answered, "Yes I wanted to go to Mt. Ember in the Kanto Region. There`s a stone I`m searching for."

Wallace frowned, "You were there last week, don`t tell me it was the same stone you are looking for."

Steven smiled sadly, "sadly it is the same Stone, it`s very rare."

Ruby smiled encouragingly at the other man, "I`m sure you`ll find it!" then he smiled proudly, "Wallace is going to take me to Sinnoh to watch contest there! I`m so excited!"

"I`m sure you are Ruby." Wallace smiled as he patted his apprentice`s head, proud of his little apprentice.

He took a glimpse at his best friend and he had to stop his himself from frowning. Steven`s eyes were just so dull, dulled with sadness. Try as he might to hide his emotions he could never escape Wallace, they were close friends after all. He also observed his Student, as they talk Ruby seemed to also have the same affect, his eyes held no lustre and his eyes were swimming with disappointment and self-pity. Wallace knew that the child was affected by whatever Steven is feeling, it took all of his power not to do something then, to help them, but he knew he could not interfere; he could not interfere with love. They have to settle this themselves, but that does not mean Wallace could not pray, pray that they would find their happiness soon.

But he knew love could not be rushed, for rushed things are not beautiful, like flowers that bloom slowly, like a garden that started with dry soil, beautiful things are not to be rushed. Love takes time and that is why _**Love is beautiful.**_

* * *

><p>AN: That`s the final chapter…for those who are wondering I wasn`t expecting to write Ruby and Wallace's thoughts on the matter but thankfully I was able too.

Once again I would like to apologize if there are some errors, especially with the capitalization and maybe this chapter might be a bit confusing. I`m sincerely apologize if I`m confusing anyone in anyway.

I would like to thank those who reviewed and I encourage everyone to tell what they feel about this story or my writing in general.

Thanks again! ^_^_**  
><strong>_


End file.
